LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P1/Transcript
(The Defenders' Mansion is shown) ???: *Narrating* Soooo, where do I begin? (The Slime Targhul Slimer is seen inside her room sleeping) Slimer: *Narrating* This is me. My name's Slimer. Though if you've seen our previous adventure, you'd already know that. (Slimer rolls over) Slimer: *Narrating* Four years ago, me and the other Defenders helped Blake Hendricks defeat the evil Grimoire and keep him from taking over the Multiverse! Since then, all sorts of stuff has happened! (In slideshow fashion, Erin and Jack are seen sitting together holding hands with their rings on) Slimer: *Narrating* Erin and Jack got married. (Alex and Jessica are seen out and about in town) Slimer: *Narrating* Alex and Jessica are still dating, though I feel like Alex will propose any day now. (Blaze and Popsicle are seen setting up their room) Slimer: *Narrating* Alex even let Blaze and Pop become Defenders themselves! With a little coaxing from yours truly that is. (Slimer is then seen sleeping again) Slimer; *Narrating* But enough of that stuff, on to the main event! Me and Batty's amazing day being....Well, us! (Batty then enters the room) Batty: *Whisper* Hey, Slimy. Wake up. Slimer: *Moan* Batty: *Whisper* Slimy. Slimer: Five more minutes Batty.... Batty: *Whispers* Come on Slimy. Its time to play. (Slimer just rolls over again) Batty:.... All right. I see how it is. (Batty walks over to Slimer) Batty: Sorry about this Slimy. (Batty takes some of Slimer's slime) Batty: But I gotta wake you up one way or another. (Batty starts to tickle the slime) Slimer:... He...Heheheh... Batty: Come on Slimy. Slimer: *Giggling* B-Batty, knock it off...! Batty: I'll stop after you get up. (Slimer continues to giggle and squirm around to the point where she falls out of bed) Slimer: Okay okay I'm up! Batty: *Stops tickling* Alright! (Batty puts the slime back) Batty: There we go! Slimer: *Stands up* That was mean! You know how I hate that! Batty: Hey you know its kind of funny though. You can turn your body into different materials, trap people in your body, even make it so they're powers don't work. But you get tickled just a little and you're basically puddy. Slimer: Hmph! Batty: Aww hey come on. I was just joking around. You know you're my favorite girl ever. Slimer: *Turns around* Batty: …. (Batty hugs Slimer) Batty: I'm sorry... Slimer:.... Batty: Can you forgive me? Slimer:....*Sighs and smiles* I can't stay mad at you. (Slimer then suddenly wraps her whole body around Batty and hugs her) Batty: Aww thanks Slimy. Slimer: You're welcome! Batty: *Smile* (Batty then looks at the door) Batty: Say, you wanna go see how Pop is doing? Slimer: *Gasp* Yes please! (The two leave the room. Meanwhile Popsicle, a purified Grimm Targhul with ice powers, is seen hanging out around mansion) Popsicle: Hmm... I wonder what Grey is up to? (Popsicle looks over at Grey's room) Popsicle: *Sigh* (Popsicle then starts thinking to herself) Popsicle: *Thinking* Come on Pop, you've had this hidden crush for three years now. You gotta build up the courage to ask him out. (Popsicle sighs again) Popsicle: *Thinking* Then again, I don't know if he'll like me back. So how can I- Slimer: *Voice* Hey Pop! (Popsicle looks around and sees Slimer and Batty coming over) Popsicle: Oh hey Slimer, Batty. Batty: Sup girl? Popsicle: Oh just hanging around. Slimer: Cool! Popsicle: Yep. Batty: You doing anything important? Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs